User blog:StannerOfLOONA/Escape the Night Death Prediction (With Proof)
Here is what I think that the Escape the Night season 4 death order will be and say why. I am starting from the 3rd death onwards as that is where we currently are. This is not what I hope happens, this is what I think will happen 3rd Death - DeStorm | I believe that now that Destorm is playing the villain again he'll be voted for a lot. He lacks many scenes in the trailer so I believe that he will be the next one to go. 4th Death - Gabbie | This gets a little bit harder since Gabbie IS shown in the trailer quite a lot, but I think that these are all early clips and that Gabbie will eventually die in a challenge with Tana. 5th Death - Tana '| I could probably swap Tana and Gabbie's placings around but I did this because Tana is shown with the other 5 in a cast photo. I believe that Tana will keep on being voted into challenges until her death. She is shown quite a bit on the trailers though. ''This is where it gets hard. I believe that the final 5 can go any way but this is just what I believe happens, however this is mainly me guessing. '''6th Death - Alex | This is mostly a guess but I said Alex because I feel like he isn't as strong as the others, and he doesn't know that many people. But, I strongly believe that either he has a chance of being the surviving male 7th Death - Ro '''| I think that she will die in a Prehistoric episode as she talks about seeing dinosaurs in a video with Joey Graceffa. According to IMDB, it will be episode 9, so I think she'll die here as she isn't as strong as the others. ''Final Possible Death''' ''- Joey Graceffa '''| I have a feeling that by the end of All-Stars, Joey Graceffa may die as a sacrifice i the last episode or something. Again I could be wrong but like I said, this is mainly me guessing at this point. '''Survivors 'Bretman '| I think it is a 50/50 chance of him escaping the night. He is a strong player and one of the most useful people on the show. It would make sense for him to survive. 'Colleen '| Colleen has so many hints to her escaping the night. She has a storyline with this book apparently, she is seen killing a monster, like she is strong. She is also my favourite of the season so I would love it if she won. She is seen a lot in the trailer. And who knows, maybe she could replace Joey Graceffa... What do you think of my prediction? Feel free to share yours in the comments. Tell me if you agree on something, if I got something wrong or just anything in general. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts